Echos of memories
by Jaydomination
Summary: (A collection of unrelated one-shots.) The world has many more stories than just the clans.
1. Raze the world

**Hehe! Now to start my collection of one-shots, hopefully with a good one. And I'm giving as little context to these as I can bear, although I might go back and make these into something later. You never know...**

* * *

Running was to simple a word for it, because running is easy to understand. No, these flashes: of color, and noise, and emotion- they could not simply be defined as running. The smoke, the yells, the terror. Rocks scraping and slashing at my pads, screaming for me to give up and simply be consumed by the chaos and fire.

"Fern! Run!" I screeched, watching in horror as the love of my life fell beneath the claws of these strangers. I had heard the rumors of the ruthless warriors who brought fire down on those they wanted to destroy. But I had thought that they were just that. Rumors. When they came, it was too late. Trespassing, they said. Stolen prey, slaughtered kits. Fox dung, the lot of it! We never leave these woods. We've never even seen their border! So the stick fell. The burning stick. Then they set upon us, just as deadly as the flames they raced through.

The smoke was unbearable now. Flames, racing through the forest, scorching the trees and razing the ground. It seemed like the entire world was ablaze, sending waves of immense heat roaring into the sky like the roars of a vicious predator. Tearing my gaze away from the scene unfolding before me, I fled through the forest to the only safety I could think of. Deep in the forest, a rock in the middle of a large pond. Lunging for the edge of the water, I thrashed my way to the only safety from the flames.

The heat was unthinkable.

The yowls: Of pain, of crazed triumph- for I had no doubt the attackers were insane- ringing in my ears and hurting my head.

And the eyes. Everywhere I could look, I saw more places for an enemy to be hiding than I could count. Was that a pair of eyes, watching me, ready to pounce? No, it was merely the flames reflecting against twoleg rubbish. What about that? No, it was just some ripe berries the fire hadn't burned yet.

My own paranoia driving me to breaking point, in the end, was the biggest threat I never saw coming. Oh well. Things aren't so bad now, I guess. The others, the ones I once respected and lived among? They serve me now. And those who don't? They fall beneath my claws. They payed. I have their secrets. I have their very lives.

I am not the cat I once was. He was Oak, and he was weak. I am Blaze. And my love, my mercy, my emotion...

They are just as burned up as that stick. Memories.

Soon, you shall be memories too.

 _ **Raze, Attack**_ _ **!**_

* * *

 **Hehe. This won't be updated regularly. It'll just be... whenever I feel like it really. Just a place to keep my one-shots.**


	2. Dead inside

**Okay, I'm going to admit it. Not all of these one-shots are UNRELATED. They're just... distantly related. So some characters may reappear, but you won't always notice. I might not have described them well or given them a name previously. But they're set in the same place. More or less.**

* * *

It was COLD. Really, really cold. Twig couldn't remember the last time he had been this cold. Actually, he wasn't sure he had ever been this cold. His mother said that this was what leaf-bare was always like, but he wasn't so sure. His siblings, Smoke and Ember, had both gotten so cold that their whiskers had all frozen yesterday after they played by the river. Ash had panicked after that, nuzzling him and his sisters like she did when they were little. It was weird.

Looking around the snowy hollow, Twig slipped out of the den and rolled in the snow. It was cold, but it was also FUN! Well, until Ash yowled and caught him, dragging him back into the den. He couldn't understand why it was so bad. She just seemed to panic around snow, or water, or pretty much anything fun. She shook the snow off her fur awkwardly, and looked at me with a dead-serious expression on her face.

"You know why snow is bad. We are Fire, Twig. It is who you are. Twig, Ember, Smoke, Ash... You can hear it in our names. The story. The fire in our hearts, waiting to break out and consume our enemies. I named you as such, because it is our way, but... If Flame were to find out you exist... He would Claim you. There would be nothing I could do. I have been trained to live through the fire, but his wrath would be a blaze strong enough even to consume ME." "Hold on, like... kill ..you?" Smoke whimpered. "Yes, kill me. It is much to think about, and I wish I didn't have to tell you now. But... Never wander too far, will you?" she mewed, turning and slipping out of the den, and away into the snow.

Twig padded out after her cautiously. Ember squealed. "Twig! Didn't you hear what mama just said?!" He nodded in reply. "Yeah, so someone's gotta look after mama!" he exclaimed, following the pawprints out into the snowy woods. His sisters must have heard the squeal, wondered why he never came back...

* * *

Twig had shaken the thoughts away. That was a long time ago. He had thought that bit of him had died. The innocence, the kindness, the... the hesitation. It wasn't worth it, his mother had been full of lies. Glaring at the group of scared cats in front of him, he had set the stick down at his feet. "Flame says hello." he had growled, kicking the stick into a bush and lunging at the closest cat. Had this cat been among them? If he had, then they were of the same kind. One who was dead inside.

* * *

It was strange, when he thought about it. His claws wielded fire and death, but his heart was as cold as snow. Maybe this scrap of fur standing in front of him was right. Maybe he wasn't supposed to exist. But he sure as well wanted to. Holding back a hiss, he nodded calmly. "Well..." he looked at the cat in front of him. Scorched fur, scarred pads, eyes of a cat long-past insane. Eyes that yowled, "Serve me or die". That settled it. "...we have a deal. Tonight, Flame dies."

* * *

 **Hehe...he...he... *Sighs* This is dark. (There is so much story in here that I didn't write down...) I'm definitely making these into something.**


End file.
